ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackie Condon (actor)
Biography Character: Jackie, Roosie, Adelbert Wallingford and Cousin Percy Birthday: March 25, 1918 Place of Birth: Los Angeles, California Date of Death: October 13, 1977 Place of Death: Inglewood, California First Short: Our Gang Last Short: Election Day Number of Shorts: 78 History: Not much is known about Jackie Condon's early beginnings before he started out as one of the very first "Little Rascals." He was born John Michael Condon on March 25, 1918, and he first started appearing in short films before "Our Gang" between 1919 and 1924. He starred in seventy-eight "Our Gang" shorts in over seven years, including all sixty-six of the Roach-Pathe silents and the first seventy-seven shorts overall, later gathering with his co-stars in several Our Gang reunions, but like several of them, once he lost the appeal of being a cute child-star, he found it much harder to get any acting parts. He ended up working at Rockwell International alongside Joseph Cobb, who played Joe Cobb in the series. Well-liked by everyone who knew him, he passed away from cancer in 1977. List of Shorts *Our Gang *Fire Fighters *Young Sherlocks *One Terrible Day *A Quiet Street *Saturday Morning *The Big Show *The Cobbler *The Champeen! *Boys To Board *A Pleasant Journey *Giants Vs. Yanks *Back Stage *Dogs Of War! *Lodge Night *Stage Fright *July Days *Sunday Calm *No Noise *Derby Day *Fast Company *Tire Trouble *Big Business *The Buccaneers *Seein' Things *Commencement Day *It's A Bear *Cradle Robbers *Jubilo Jr. *High Society *The Sun Down Limited *Every Man For Himself *The Mysterious Mystery! *The Big Town *Circus Fever *Dog Days *The Love Bug *Ask Grandma *Shootin' Injuns *Official Officers *Mary, Queen Of Tots *Boys Will Be Joys *Better Movies *Your Own Back Yard *One Wild Ride *Good Cheer *Buried Treasure *Monkey Business *Baby Clothes *Uncle Tom's Uncle *Thundering Fleas *Shivering Spooks *The Fourth Alarm! *War Feathers *Telling Whoppers *Seeing The World *Bring Home The Turkey *Ten Years Old *Love My Dog *Tired Business Men *Baby Brother *Chicken Feed *Olympic Games *The Glorious Fourth *Playin' Hookey *The Smile Wins *Yale Vs. Harvard *The Old Wallop *Heebee Jeebees *Dog Heaven *Spook-Spoofing *Rainy Days *Edison, Marconi & Co. *Barnum & Ringling, Inc. *Fair And Muddy *Crazy House *Growing Pains *Election Day Other Projects * Jinx (1919) * Little Lord Fauntleroy (1921) * Penrod (1922) (uncredited) - with Peggy Cartwright and Ernie Morrison * Dr. Jack (1922) (uncredited) - with Mickey Daniels, Richard Daniels Sr., and William Gillespie * Jus' Passing' Through (1923) (uncredited) - with Richard Daniels Sr., James Finlayson, Helen Gilmore, and Lyle Tayo * Girl Shy (1924) (uncredited) - with Joseph Cobb, Mickey Daniels, Richard Daniels Sr., Betsy Ann Hisle, and Harold Lloyd * Rupert of Hee Haw (1924) (uncredited) - with Joseph Cobb, Mickey Daniels, Johnny M. Downs, James Finlayson, Mary Kornman, Stan Laurel, and Ernie Morrison * Battling Orioles (1924) (uncredited) - with Joseph Cobb, Mickey Daniels, and Ernie Morrison ---- Category: Our Gang Regular Category: Male Rascals Category: Deceased Rascals Category: Over Twenty Shorts Category: Over Fifteen Shorts Category: Over Ten Shorts Category: Over Five Shorts